ravasddfandomcom-20200213-history
Witch-Hunter Kshatriya
The Kshatriya keep the Witch-Lords in line, and the Maleficar from getting too bold, even they are beyond the Walls. '' - Lordran, Witch-King of the Lorns Kshatriya, The Holders of Authority, are members of one of the two sanctioned Witch-Hunters Guilds, The Silent Griffins, who are an extension of Law-Enforcement in Lorncheq], and The White Spiders, who hunt Mages for sport, they each consider the other a disgrace to their profession but rarely act against each-other. '''Adventures:' Why your class might adventure. Characteristics: Kshatriya are naturally in-tuned with the Inner Planes, able to get the magical energies from the very source. Alignment: Any Good or Evil, cannot be Neutral due to the manipulation of Positive and Negative Inner Plane Energies Religion: Kshatriya typically Gods of Hunting, though Gods of Strength, and in the Silent Griffins case, Law, are not unheard of. Background: Kshatriya can detect magic, and therefore can seance each other, its likely that not long after your birth, one of the Witch-Hunter Guilds paid your parents for you, but its just as likely you found them later in life. How Kshatriya are born with such a connection to the Inner Planes is a mystery as they tend to be born in areas without must magical imprinting, though many have their theories they all sound absurd. Races: Humans and Half-Elves seem to be the most common but any race has a possibility to become a Witch-Hunter Kshatriya Other Classes: Despite being Innately magical themselves, Kshatriya are likely to have very rough relations with other magical classes, especially Wizards and other classes that are academically magic instead of innately. Role: Adaptation: GAME RULE INFORMATION Witch-Hunter Kshatriya's have the following game statistics. Abilities: A brief description of what ability scores are important to your class. Alignment: Cannot be neutral Hit Die: d6 Starting Age: As Sorcerer Starting Gold: As Sorcerer Class Skills The Witch-Hunter Kshatriya's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Concentration (Con), Climb (Str), Disable Device (Dex), Disguise (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) Knowledge (geography) (Int), Knowledge (local) (Int), Perception (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Stealth (Dex), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Points at First Level: (2 + Int modifier) x 4 Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 2 + Int modifier Witch-Hunter Kshatriya Class Features All of the following are class features of the Witch-Hunter Kshatriya. Detect Magic: Detect magical auras within 60 ft. Functions as a permanent version of the 'Detect Magic' Divination Spell. Elemental Net: Summons a net used to entangle enemies, as a throwing action. If entanglement is successful and enemy tries to escape or resist, the net does 1d8 elemental Damage in a permanently chosen element. The net’s maximum range is 10 feet + 2 ft/4 Levels. At 1rst Level it is a small net, 7th Level it is a Medium Net, 16th Level it is a Large Net. Summon Familiar:'''A Witch-Hunter Kshatriya can obtain a unique set of familiars along with the normal Wizards Familairs. * Non-Combatant '''Magical Defense(Ex): An Kshatriya's constant training in countering magic of all types manifests itself as a bonus on saving throws against spells or spell-like abilities. This bonus is +1 at 3rd level, and it increases to +2 at 9th level and to +3 at 18th level. Hog Tie(Ex): When a Kshatriya's opponent is Entangled, Pinned, Cowering, Disabled, Held, or otherwise Helpless, he can attempt to hog-tie the opponent. A Kshatriya must have a rope, chain, or manacles in one hand to use this ability. Para-elemental Blast: Oathmark(Su):'''This ability magically seals an oath or agreement between two people. The Kshatriya chooses two willing creatures and presses her authority upon them. By accepting her authority and stating their agreement on something (whether a verbal promise, written contract, treaty, or the like), the two creatures are magically linked so that if one breaks the agreement, the other knows it. The expiration of the link does not explain the exact nature of the betrayal, only that it has occurred. If one target dies, the link ends and the other target knows the other party is dead. Direct and indirect attempts to violate the agreement end the link; swearing not to kill someone and then hiring someone else to do it is a violation, as is hiring assassins before the agreement with the orders to kill the person later. The link cannot penetrate other planes, areas where magic does not function, or spells such as mind blank that block mind reading. Once the interference ends, the link resumes and determines if the agreement has been broken. The other person in the link knows if the link is blocked, but not why. The creature who breaks the agreement is cursed with a raised physical mark on the forehead (or other obvious place) indicating his willing violation of the agreement. The target takes a –4 penalty on Diplomacy checks when dealing with those who dislike oathbreakers. Magical attempts to remove the mark — such as via remove curse — require a successful caster level check (DC 10 + Kshatriya’s character level). Even if the curse is removed, the other party in the agreement still knows of the betrayal. The mark is colored and textured as the Kshatriya chooses, and cannot be hidden with makeup, tattoos, or scars, although greater physical obstructions (such as a long wig or low-hanging hat) can conceal it. This is a permanent divination effect. Creating a link is a standard action. The Kshatriya may use this ability up to three times per day. '''Quasi-Elemental Blast: No Rest (Ex): A 20th level Kshatriya is ceaseless in his pursuit. As long as he has a designated collar, he is immune to fear, fatigue, exhaustion, and unconsciousness up to a number of rounds equal to his his level. He also gains the benefit of the Diehard feat while using this ability. These rounds need not be consecutive. Weapon and Armor Proficiencies: What weapons and armor your class is proficient in the use of! All other class features go here (Use the format shown directly below if you don't know what to do.)! CLASS FEATURE NAME (Ex, Su, Sp, Ps): Known Witch-Hunter Kshatriyas Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Browse